Un Pequeño Secreto
by JDayC
Summary: Antes de su boda con Elsa; Hans deberá aprender una importante lección de Adgar. Un secreto que ha pasado de generación en generación hará ver al pelirrojo que cuando llegue el momento Él también sufrirá. AU.
1. Diciembre

**Resumen Extendido:** Las lecciones más importantes de la vida son aquellas que nuestros padres nos enseñan, desde que aprendemos a caminar hasta el momento en que dejamos el hogar. Nunca neguemos un consejo de ellos; aunque a veces nos enoje esa es la gran herencia que nos dejan, pasan de generación en generación y cada uno es responsable de evitar cometer los mismos errores. Nadie es perfecto, el ser humano es perfectible. Solo hasta que se encontró en la misma situación es que Hans entendió el significado de las palabras de Adgar Dehrendel, sin duda ese "momento" era el más doloroso y feliz en la vida de todo hombre.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Nada de lo que puedan reconocer nos pertenece, Frozen y sus personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Dudas, comentarios, criticas, tomatazos, amenazas con armas ligeramente punzo-cortantes al final del capítulo.

* * *

><p><strong>"UN PEQUEÑO SECRETO"<strong>

****« 1 »****

**"Diciembre"**

De todos los virus conocidos y que aterrorizan a la humanidad, solo uno es capaz de mermar la condición humana, destruir las defensas del sistema inmune y causar un desgaste físico; es tan fuerte que es capaz de dejarnos todo el día en pijama sin ánimo de realizar alguna actividad y es tan irritante que nos hace desear morir de una explosión pulmonar... Gripe.

La víctima se llama Elsa Dehrendel, tiene 23 años y es una joven que guarda en su memoria los dulces recuerdos de su niñez y que además ama con toda su alma la nieve y a su hermana menor. Así que cuando ella le pidió hacer un muñeco de nieve como en los viejos tiempos, no pudo negarse, ¡Vaya estupidez!

Eran los últimos días de clase en el semestre y ella permanecía en cama con fiebre de 38°; bajo la gruesa y caliente manta azul era obvio que no asistiría a sus clases.

"Todo esto es culpa tuya Anna" reclamó la chica "No volveré a hacerte caso" se ovilló entre sus mantas, ignorando por completo a su hermana menor que se encontraba de pie a lado de su cama.

"Me ofende que pienses que esto es culpa mía y del pequeño Olaf" Anna se refería al muñeco con nariz de zanahoria que adornaba el centro del jardín principal "Tú sistema inmune no es muy bueno, deberías tomar vitaminas" explicó la pelirroja "Debo irme, se hace tarde ¿Se te ofrece algo más?" Anna retiró el termómetro y con pesar comprobó que su querida hermana mayor era víctima de un cuadro febril.

"Sí, a mi mamá" dijo cubriéndose con la sábana hasta los ojos "Y que apagues la luz, tengo un terrible dolor de cabeza"

"Mamá tuvo que irse, hoy era su junta con el comité, ¿Te parece que le dejé un mensaje? Te llamará, siempre lo hace" La pelirroja sacó de su bolsillo el móvil y tecleo el mensaje lo más rápido que sus dedos pudieron "Kristoff llegó, no te levantes a menos que sea justo y necesario" cogió su mochila del suelo "Regresaré al medio día, adiós Elsa" Sin apagar las luces, la pequeña hiperactiva salió de la habitación.

"Estúpida gripe y tonta Anna por no apagar la luz" Elsa se incorporó envuelta en su manta y observó por la ventana a su querida hermana menor subir al auto de su "_no declarado_" novio; Kristoff Bjorgman. Apagó las luces de su habitación, cerró las cortinas, regresó a la cama y se rindió al malestar.

Sus ojos celestes permanecieron mucho tiempo mirando al techo "_Quizá no sea tan malo no asistir a clase, no tendré que soportar a mis ruidosos compañeros, ni haré trabajos kilométricos… pero no estaré al día con las lecciones, seguro me ira mal en algún examen... Ya veo venir la migraña y los desvelos... ¡Al carajo!_" cerró los ojos.

* * *

><p>La canción <strong>"<em>Sweet Sacrifice<em>"** sonó nuevamente en su habitación, venía escuchándola desde hacía unos 20 minutos pero simplemente no quería contestar, se sentía mal, la cabeza estaba a punto de explotarle pero su subconsciente le decía que tenía que ponerle fin al molesto ruido.

"¿Quién es?" contestó con muy poca energía.

"Elsa, amor ¿Estas bien? Llevo 20 minutos marcando" La voz preocupada de su madre se dejó escuchar desde el otro lado de la bocina

"Mamá te necesito, odio estar en esta situación" La rubia sonó exactamente a como lo hacen los pequeños niños indefensos en busca de cariño maternal.

"Oh querida, sabes como son estas ridículas reuniones con el comité, pero no te preocupes saldré pronto" Idun se disculpó con su primogénita "Llamaré a tu padre para que pase a la farmacia por tus medicamentos, a esta hora es probable que ya haya salió de la oficina"

"Gracias mamá, te amo"

"Y yo a ti cariño, creo que eso fue todo, no más nieve por esta temporada" ella rió y colgó el móvil; Elsa sonrió y aventó el suyo a algún lugar desconocido de su habitación.

Adgar Dehrendel era un importante empresario en la ciudad, dueño de la cadena hotelera más grande de Noruega, un esposo cariñoso y un padre atento con el bienestar de sus hijas, si Elsa amaba algo más que los cariños, cuidados y comida de su madre, era la compañía e inteligencia de su padre.

* * *

><p>Poco después del medio día se percató de que la fiebre había disminuido considerablemente, gracias al reposo y la abundante cantidad de líquidos que había consumido, aún tenía molestias por el dolor de cabeza y el cuerpo cortado y como nada es eterno, la hermosa tranquilidad de su 'día libre' se vio interrumpida por el insistente repiqueteo del timbre de la puerta.<p>

"Anna Dehrendel, ¿Olvidaste tus llaves? Sí es así, juró que voy a destruirte" un halo de energía negativa la rodeo, quizá producto de su enfermedad y el cansancio, de repente el molesto ruido se detuvo, escuchó el sonido de la llave abriendo la puerta, seguido de los pasos -que definitivamente no eran de su hermana- recorriendo el pasillo hacia su habitación, presa del pánico preparo su arma mortal "_¿Una almohada?, vaya idea tuya Elsa_" y de pie junto al marco de su recámara apareció Él…

"Buenas tardes _alteza_" saludó sarcásticamente.

"¿Tú?" preguntó sorprendida "¿Qué rayos haces aquí Westerguard?" sus ojos azules chocaron contra los verdes de él y lo fulminaron.

Hans era su compañero en la facultad de economía, un año mayor a ella; su persona era el resultado de toda la arrogancia del planeta mezclado con una sobredosis de ego, exceso de confianza y una dosis de estupidez, venía empacado en un molde de ser humano guapo y para desgracia de muchas chicas en el campus, era su novio "_no oficial ni aceptado_" a los ojos de sus padres, pero su novio al fin y al cabo.

"Me preocupe cuando no llegaste a la clase de Weselton, sé que no es tu profesor favorito pero no es motivo para saltar la clase" rió ante lo indefensa que se veía en cama presa del típico malestar de invierno "Además me pidieron que te hiciera compañía" llegó hasta el borde de la cama junto a ella y le colocó un mechón de su rubio cabello detrás de la oreja "¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?"

"Eres un verdadero idiota, ¿Lo sabias?" lo miró con extrema ternura "Debes dejar de cubrir a mi hermana en sus salidas con Kristoff"

"No le haría algo tan vil" Dijo con leve sarcasmo "Ella me ayuda cuando quiero salir contigo" Hans le acaricio la mejilla y le sonrió de lado, solo como él sabía hacerlo "Vaya locura la de ustedes en salir en plena tormenta invernal, tu estrés mermo tus defensas" se acercó lentamente a ella para besar la comisura de sus labios "¿Me dejarás ganar en esas condiciones?"

"Nunca, pero tal vez sí necesite algo de terapia a la Westerguard" ¿Eso era una invitación? Hans sonrió de lado y la beso más profundamente, solo separándose por la falta de oxígeno en sus pulmones.

"Amor" llamo ella.

"¿Sí?" contesto él.

"Mi padre llegará pronto a casa" Elsa no pudo reprimir una risa cuando el pelirrojo se levantó de un salto de su lado y su rostro palideció de repente; Hans no le tenía miedo a nada; sin embargo, desde el momento en que se conocieron, solo una persona había logrado sacar de él los miedos más profundos con una mirada y ese 'alguien' era Adgar Dehrendel, su padre.

"Mira la hora... De..debo irme..." haciendo ademán de retirarse, tomo su abrigo y mochila pero se detuvó al escuchar un auto detenerse, la puerta principal abrirse y la voz del hombre a quien más temor tenía.

"Elsa cariño ya... llegue" jade vs esmeralda se encontraron en la puerta de la habitación de la chica, que en esos momentos se cubría con la manta hasta los ojos "Westerguard" saludó fríamente Adgar.

"Buenas tardes, Sr. Dehrendel" Respondió inclinando levemente la cabeza... A Elsa, eso le pareció muy extraño, ¿Desde cuando él saludaba así a su padre?

"Elsa... tu madre me envió con tu medicamento" Ignoró por completo al pelirrojo que aún estaba de pie junto al dosel de la cama "Ya puedes retirarte Westerguard, ahora Elsa está en buenas manos"

Hans meditó unos segundos, era ahora o nunca, ya había pasado un año y medio desde que fueran presentados tenía que enfrentar el miedo que la sola presencia de Adgar le inspiraba, tomo un profundo respiro y se dio la vuelta para dar la cara.

"Lo siento Señor, pero no me iré hasta ver mejoría en Elsa, creo que ambos podemos cuidar perfectamente de ella en lo que regresan a casa Anna y la Sra. Idun"

"_Hay no Hans" _pensó Elsa, eso era un reto.

Adgar sonrió, al fin el muchacho se armaba de valor "Que así sea Hans…" era la primera vez que su padre le llamaba por su nombre, rió y una vez más le enfrentó con la mirada.

* * *

><p>"Ya llegamos" Idun y Anna cruzaron la puerta atiborradas de bolsas con la despensa "¡Elsa, cariño deberías estar descansando!"<p>

La rubia estaba sentada en el mueble de la sala, cubierta por su sabana azul, con su cabello suelto y con una taza de chocolate caliente en sus manos y pantuflas de _**S**i**mba "El Rey León".**_

"Elsa, ¿Estas bien?" Preguntó Anna confundida.

"Claro, mejor que nunca... aunque sigo con el cuadro febril" Un ruido de ollas salio de la cocina

"¿Qué rayos fue eso?" Preguntó asustada Idun

* * *

><p>"Ya le dije que no me iré, yo también puedo cuidar de Elsa"<p>

"Estas en mis terrenos muchacho, deberás dar tu mejor esfuerzo" rió y lo miró desafiante.

Hans se había quitado el abrigo y sobre su camisa llevaba el delantal de cocina con estampado de vacas, en una mano llevaba una zanahoria y en la otra un enorme cucharon de sopa; Adgar traía puesto el delantal de Anna con estampado de ranas y en sus manos las mismas 'armas' que portaba Hans.

"Ustedes dos..." la voz de Idun irrumpió su repentina e improvisada batalla de vegetales "Los quiero fuera de mi cocina... ahora" Ambos palidecieron y salieron de ahí, definitivamente la madre de Elsa le inspiraba un poco más de temor que el propio padre.

* * *

><p>"Es un buen chico" le dijo Anna sentándose a su lado.<p>

"Lo sé..." la ojiazul sonrió al ver a los dos hombres más importantes de su vida enfrascados en una dura batalla de miradas, mientras eran reprendidos por su madre por los destrozos ocasionados en la cocina "Y lo amo"

Cabe mencionar que la dichosa sopa de vegetales jamás llegó...

****«**Continuará...**»****

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Sí logras leer esto es que has soportado el terrible texto de ahí arriba.<strong>

**_"un review para un fic, es un fic feliz"_**

**¡JDayC & Raikiri36 Fuera!**


	2. Nuevos Horizontes

**Disclaimer: **Nada de lo que puedan reconocer nos pertenece, Frozen y sus personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Dudas, comentarios, tomatazos, amenazas con armas ligeramente punzo-cortantes al final del capítulo.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>« 2 »<strong>**

**"****Nuevos Horizontes"  
><strong>

**_"__Pregúntale al tiempo, si puedes vivir sin ella; él te responderá en menos de un segundo"_**

No es el calor húmedo del cuerpo bajo las sábanas, ni la noche silenciosa atravesada por el viento frío previo a una tormenta; no es la posición incómoda, adoptada a fuerza de darse vueltas en la cama; sino la respiración profunda e irregular siempre a contratiempo de los latidos del corazón… sofocante, agitada y terrible que provoca una pesadilla...

_Fue rodeada por un viento frío mientras a lo lejos se vislumbraba un enorme palacio de hielo, caminó descalza en busca de refugio y llamó insegura a las puertas de la majestuosa construcción. Las grandes puertas se abrieron de par en par y ante sus ojos se manifestó el salón principal, el centro era adornado por una hermosa fuente de agua congelada y a los lados por unas escalinatas de cristal. Elsa quedó maravillada con tan hermoso espectáculo, d__elante de ella había cuatro personas; sus padres, Anna y Hans. Se acercó a ellos feliz de encontrarlos pero se horrorizó por lo que vio, los cuatro estaban convertidos en estatuas de hielo, todos con el rostro lleno de temor. Elsa miró a Hans con lágrimas en los ojos, extendió suavemente la mano para acariciarle el rostro y antes de tocarlo se hizo añicos; así mismo ocurrió con Anna y al final con sus padres, sintió tanto miedo que el palacio comenzó a teñirse de rojo sangre y luego llego la oscuridad._

"Elsa… ¡despierta! Elsa" Anna había escuchado los gritos de su hermana mayor, corrió a su habitación y al verla en un estado agitado decidió despertarla, la tenía sujeta de los hombros y la movía fuertemente "¡No es real! Elsa, abre los ojos"

"¡Hans!" Gritó e incorporó de la cama, casi tirando a su hermana en el proceso, un ligero sudor perlado le recorría la frente y respiraba entrecortadamente "¿Anna?" Sus padres también habían escuchado el alboroto en la recámara de su hija y acudieron a ver de que se trataba todo.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Adgar se sentó al borde de la cama y acarició el platinado cabello de su primogénita, la pelirroja miro a su madre y bajó corriendo a la cocina.

"Solo fue una pesadilla... hace mucho tiempo que no tenía una" Elsa tenía la mirada clavada en sus mantas mientras intentaba tranquilizarse, sus padres sabían la causa de sus preocupaciones y ¿por qué no? También la causa de su pesadilla, al amanecer llegaría 'El gran día', uno muy importante en su formación; junto al escritorio de Elsa, había una acumulación de hojas; eran los borradores de lo que era su discurso. Había pasado todo el fin de semana pensando y escribiéndolo; Elsa era una persona tímida, su familia lo sabía y entendían que para ella hablar en público no sería tarea fácil, pero siendo la mejor estudiante de su generación no podía negarse a los deseos de su directora.

Anna volvió de la cocina con una taza humeante de chocolate; cuando eran pequeñas y sus padres viajaban; sus abuelos utilizaban tan delicioso remedio para combatir las pesadillas de sus adorables nietas.

"¿Quieres contarnos?" Preguntó su madre.

"Gracias Anna" Elsa recibió en sus manos la taza de su bebida favorita "No recuerdo muy bien pero recuerdo que estaba sola en medio de una tormenta y que busque refugio en una especie de palacio de hielo; entonces los vi a ustedes pero eran de hielo, todos con expresiones de temor, intente acercarme pero se hicieron añicos" soplo lento sobre la taza y bebió.

"Seguro son los nervios, mañana después de tu discurso serás una LAE* con todas las de la ley" Anna le sonrió y luego bostezo.

"Tu hermana tiene razón, te has esforzado mucho estos años, no podríamos estar más orgullosos de ti" Su madre le retiró la taza de las manos "Intenta volver a dormir apenas son las 3:00 a.m." Idun le beso la frente y acompañó a una somnolienta Anna hasta su habitación, Adgar las vio salir, tomo las manos de su hija mayor entre las suyas y las beso lentamente.

"Estoy orgulloso de ti princesa, confió en que harás grandes cosas en un futuro" Elsa se sorprendió "Descansa" su padre salió y apagó las luces, ella se arrebujó entre las sábanas, tomó su celular y escribió.

"Tuve una pesadilla, espero no arruinar nada mañana" segundos después recibió respuesta.

"No lo harás, eres magnífica y sé que lo harás excelente" Elsa cerró los ojos y durmió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

><p>Los jardines de la universidad amanecieron bañados por un ligero rocío; cerca de donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia se oían las voces de los graduados y sus familias, todos vestían togas negras con bandas azules y birretes en su cabeza.<p>

Ajeno a todo el alboroto, cierto pelirrojo recargaba su espalda en un árbol mientras sus ojos esmeralda buscaban entre la multitud una cabellera platinada, bufó exasperado por no encontrarla y de repente se vio privado de la luz sintiendo dos delicadas manos.

"¿Quién soy?"

"No lo sé" sonrió de lado tomando las manos con las suyas y comenzando a subir por ellas "Creo que ya sé" en un giro inesperado, quedó de frente al rostro de su misterioso atacante "Hola amor ¿Me extrañaste?" Elsa reía divertida por tan improvisado reencuentro; Hans se había graduado el año pasado y había regresado a las Islas del Sur a ejercer su carrera en alguno de los negocios de los Westerguard.

"Te extrañe tanto, no tienes idea" lo rodeo en un ligero abrazo y él escondió su rostro en el hueco de su cuello, estrechándola más a él, llenando sus pulmones con el aroma de la chica que amaba, por la que había cambiado su frío y congelado corazón y roto su barrera de soberbia y arrogancia; ambos guardaron en su memoria ese maravilloso momento, en ese abrazo no había espacio para nadie más "Creí que ya no llegabas"

"No me perdería esto por nada del mundo" Hans la miró a los ojos, beso su frente, su nariz y finalmente unió en un corto beso sus labios.

"¡Hey! Creí que después de un año sin verte obtendría algo más que eso" Hans rió por lo adorable que se veía con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas sonrojadas.

"Y lo obtendrías pequeña, sino fuera porque tu padre me esta asesinando con la mirada" Elsa giró la cabeza y efectivamente, su padre fulminaba al pelirrojo, mientras maldecía entre dientes.

Anna estaba junto a sus padres de la mano de su recién '_aprobado_' novio, vaya que sus padres habían aceptado la relación, aún cuando los jóvenes tenían muy poco tiempo de conocerse. Elsa rió y condujo a Hans hacia ellos.

"Buenos días" dijo inclinando la cabeza "Sra. Idun, buenos días, luce muy hermosa" La madre de Elsa le sonrió y respondió a su saludo, Adgar la miró totalmente indignado. La Sra. Gold, directora del campus se acercó a ellos y llamo a Elsa para iniciar con la ceremonia académica, sus padres tomaron asiento, Hans junto a Kristoff, muy lejos de Adgar.

"Traidora" Idun rió ante la inmadurez de su esposo

* * *

><p>"Como directora y responsable del campus de economía y negocios internacionales de esta universidad, es un verdadero placer presentar a Elsa Dehrendel, mejor alumna de esta generación que nos brindará las honorables palabras de despedida"<p>

Elsa caminó hacia el estrado con nerviosismo, miró al público que esperaba ansioso, a sus compañeros de generación, a sus padres, hermana y a Él; Hans era su punto focal, lo único que tenía que hacer era leer lo que con tanto esfuerzo había escrito.

"... Hoy concluimos una etapa de nuestra vida y aunque el camino no fue fácil con el apoyo de nuestras familias y amigos lo logramos, no te preguntes que es lo que sigue ahora; hazlo, arriésgate, si ya hiciste esto posible, lo demás será aún más fácil... felicidades graduado, lo logramos..."

* * *

><p>"Oh Elsa, me hiciste llorar" Anna la tenía rodeada del cuello mientras lloraba sobre su hombro<p>

"Anna, me arruinas el traje"

"Oh si, lo siento" la pelirroja se separó de ella y sonrió a sus padres, Idun se adelantó y le planto un beso en la mejilla a su primogénita.

"Estoy tan orgullosa de ti" mientras le tomaba de las manos y la miraba con felicidad. Adgar la estrecho en un abrazo que la rubia acepto cálidamente, a sus oídos llegó la felicitación de su padre "Espero grandes cosas de ti, mi pequeña princesa"

Elsa se ruborizó y luego se encontró a lo lejos con la mirada esmeralda de Hans, se disculpó con su familia y se adelantó a su encuentro, Adgar le miro alejarse quizó detenerla, congelar ese momento por siempre; una inocente lágrima escapo de sus ojos y su esposa la limpio para luego darle un beso en la mejilla.

"Es parte de la vida cariño" le recordó al oído

"Lo sé, solo esperaba que este día no llegará" Adgar recordó.

* * *

><p><em>El pelirrojo toco nuevamente a la puerta y fue recibido por la menor de las hermanas Dehrendel.<em>

_"__Adelante Hans, mi padre está en el estudio, Elsa no ha llegado, con suerte te iras antes de que llegue de la Universidad"_

_"__Gracias Anna, espera... ¿Tú lo sabes?"_

_"Es mi deber como hermana menor y tienen todo mi apoyo" se acercó a su oído "Conozco de unos primos de Kristoff en Las Vegas que los ayudarían"_

_Hans sonrió de lado "Eso no será necesario, haré las cosas como se debe"_

_El pelirrojo avanzó hacia el estudio, toco a la puerta y la voz de Adgar Dehrendel le permitió la entrada, la pequeña biblioteca de la familia era todo menos pequeña, en las cuatro paredes del lugar descansaban libros de todo tipo; desde cuentos infantiles hasta enciclopedias, los que estaban detrás del escritorio eran gruesos volúmenes sobre economía, negocios internacionales, turismo y más, era obvio que Adgar conocía de su materia y le había inculcado esos conocimientos a Elsa, ya que después de todo era la heredera de Frozen & Co._

_Hans suspiró haciendo notar su presencia, Adgar levantó la mirada por sobre sus lentes de montura de hueso, dejó a un lado la pluma y le saludó._

_"¿Has vuelto ya? Espero hayas cumplido tu parte del trato __muchacho"_

_"__Así es señor, como le prometí, volví a casa para ejercer mi carrera y he regresado porque cumplí mi palabra… le he traído el contrato que firme con una de las empresas de mi padre"_

_Adgar sonrió._

_"__Bien hecho Hans, en el fondo puedo ver que eres un buen muchacho" Hans no sabía que decir, Adgar se levantó y camino hacía él, lo miro a los ojos y le extendió la mano "Ahora hijo, tienes mi permiso y bendición" e inmediatamente después lo estrecho en un abrazo, le susurro algo al oído que hizo que este abriera los ojos sorprendido y una lágrima escapara de ellos._

_Así que de eso se trataba todo..._

* * *

><p>Elsa caminó hacía donde la esperaba el pelirrojo, en el mismo árbol donde se habían visto antes de la ceremonia, él le sonreía de lado, mientras ella bajaba la cabeza sonrojada, llegó hasta él y lo beso en la mejilla.<p>

"¿Por qué no te acercaste a donde estaba con mi familia?" preguntó curiosa

"No quería romper tan hermosa estampa familiar… ¿Qué harás ahora?"

"Por lo pronto, creo que trabajaré para mi padre en Frozen & Co.; algún día después de todo heredare su 'imperio' comercial" ella rió "Hans ¿Te encuentras bien?" preguntó al verlo perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

"Sí, disculpa es que me perdí un momento… Elsa ¿Te acuerdas del día en que nos conocimos?"

"Como olvidarle, te derrame chocolate caliente saliendo de la cafetería, me dijiste muchas malas palabras y luego…"

"Luego te rescate de esos ladrones en el callejón… ahí inicio nuestra 'amistad' que bueno… luego se convirtió en esta maravillosa relación" Hans rebusco en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

"¿Que haces?" preguntó curiosa.

"Ahora sé que no podría separarme de ti ni aunque quisiera, me tienes embrujado, atado a ti y quisiera... bueno me gustaría que me concedieras..." tragó saliva "Elsa..." sacó la cajita negra de terciopelo de su bolsillo, plantó una rodilla en el césped y mostró un hermoso anillo de oro blanco con un pequeño diamante azul en el centro e incrustaciones de diamantes blancos a su alrededor "Elsa Dehrendel, ¿Me concederías el honor de ser mi esposa?"

Ella se llevó las manos a la boca en vano intento de suprimir un grito de alegría, sus ojos se humedecieron por las lágrimas que escaparon de ellos y rió.

"Sí... claro que sí… sí quiero ser tu esposa Hans" el pelirrojo colocó el anillo en su dedo anular, se levantó y la estrecho en un abrazo para luego fundirse en un cálido y apasionado beso, la falta de oxígeno los separo pero no dejaron de mirarse a los ojos, extasiados de alegría.

Hans la levantó del suelo y la hizo girar mientras ambos reían como dos locos, Adgar miró la escena junto con su esposa, mientras Anna se convertía en un mar de lágrimas y se escondía en los brazos de su novio.

"Westerguard puede ser soberbio, arrogante y un idiota, pero sé cuánto ama a nuestra hija y sé que nunca le hará sufrir"

"Creí que tenias miedo de que intentará robar la herencia de Elsa"

"Así fue en un principio, pero el muchacho aspira a un nuevo horizonte, es digno hijo de Thimon"

* * *

><p>Los cuatro se dirigieron al auto de la familia, dejando a los dos enamorados y futuros esposos gozar de su felicidad. Elsa recién se graduaba, puede que Hans le propusiera matrimonio pero nunca le robaría sus sueños de superación profesional, ambos tenían mucho que dar a Frozen &amp; Co.; Anna y Kristoff subieron al auto, Adgar le abrió la puerta a Idun no sin antes darle un beso corto en los labios.<p>

"¿Así que nuevos horizontes? Sabes, me gustaría hacer una visita a Thimon y Marian en las Islas, serían unas maravillosas y estupendas vacaciones de verano, incluso podemos planear la boda"

"Será como su _majestad_ ordene" ella rió una vez mas por la inmadurez de su esposo.

* * *

><p>Hans bajo a Elsa y se permitió un beso más, un largo y profundo beso más… Ahora ambos aspiraban a encontrar su horizonte.<p>

"Pregúntale al tiempo, cuanto puedo vivir sin ti…" le dijo él

"No menos de un segundo amor…" respondió ella.

**_**» **Continuará...**  
><strong>_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>*LAE : Licenciado en Administración de Empresas.<em>**

**¡Hola! Sí logras leer esto es que has soportado el terrible texto de ahí arriba.**

**_"un review para un fic, es un fic feliz"_**

**¡JDayC Fuera!**


	3. Sueños de Libertad I

**Disclaimer**: Nada de lo que puedan reconocer nos pertenece, Frozen y sus personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Dudas, comentarios, tomatazos, amenazas con armas ligeramente punzo-cortantes al final del capítulo.

* * *

><p><strong>» 3 «<strong>

**"Sueños de Libertad I"**

Un viaje hacia las cálidas tierras del Sur, fue el maravilloso regalo sorpresa que Adgar e Idun Dehrendel prepararon para Elsa con motivo de su graduación, su compromiso con Hans y próximo cumpleaños.

La emoción por salir de casa y visitar otros lugares de inmediato invadió a las hermanas; desde el anuncio, Anna irradiaba felicidad; tanto tiempo escuchando y leyendo sobre las maravillosas reservas ecológicas y los hermosos paisajes que solo las tierras sureñas regalaban a sus visitantes, que sin pensarlo dos veces, su fiel amigo _Nikon 3100_ ocupo un lugar en la maleta. Ella estudiaba '_Diseño y Fotografía_' pero tenía alma de Bióloga.

Cabe mencionar que los menos animados por las vacaciones de la familia, parecían ser Kristoff y Hans; el primero porque esperaba invitar a la pelirroja a pasar un fin de semana con su familia en su casa de la playa; el segundo porque le era muy incómodo pensar en la sola idea de volver a casa... Comprometido.

Una noticia sin duda fuerte para sus padres, que quizá no estarían preparados para ver partir al menor de sus hijos pero era su decisión y quisieran o no, debían respetarla. Adgar le había invitado a acompañarles; quizá en plan de fastidio, como buen padre sobreprotector; quizá en plan de hacer una tregua, como el futuro suegro que sería, al final ambos solo querían la felicidad de Elsa.

* * *

><p>"Una vez más ¿Porque de todos los bellos lugares que existen en el mundo, tú padre decide viajar a las Islas del Sur?" Preguntó el pelirrojo mientras salían de una cita, del cine al estacionamiento.<p>

"No lo sé, al parecer tiene un asunto que tratar ahí y mi madre quiere hacer una visita a unos amigos" dijo ella, mientras le tomaba del brazo.

Para la rubia fue una gran sorpresa que su padre ya supiera de las intenciones de Hans y más aún que diera su aprobación al compromiso y bendición a la futura boda. Según Él, nadie nunca sería digno de su pequeña princesa.

"Su 'carruaje' está listo Alteza, su padre espera por usted" rió al abrirle la puerta del auto.

"Tonto" Ella le plantó un beso en la mejilla y entró.

"Definitivamente un tonto enamorado" pensó Él.

* * *

><p>"Adiós Noruega, nos veremos en un mes" El grito de Anna se escuchó por toda la cubierta del barco "Ustedes tórtolos, por aquí, regalenme una sonrisa" la pelirroja irradiaba tanta felicidad que asustaba, enfocó su cámara hacia Elsa y ella se sintió cohibida, Hans estaba a su lado y ambos se sonrojaron por la repentina invasión a su espacio personal "Chicos, mi bebé Nikon no hace milagros, una sonrisa por favor, consideren esta como su última fotografía de solteros"<p>

"¡Anna!" Regañó Elsa.

"Solo una foto, luego nos dejas en paz, ¿De acuerdo?" Hans intervino para salvar a su prometida del apuro en que la metía su hermana menor.

"Si, está bien los dejaré solos"

Hans dio un paso hacía Elsa y la abrazó por detrás, apoyó con delicadez su cabeza en el hombro y sonrío de lado; la gama de colores que regalaba el atardecer hacía contraste con la cabellera de ambos, Anna se retiró hacía atrás, enfocó la lente y disparó; la imagen simplemente era perfecta, la sonrisa de lado de él, la disimulada de ella y el brillo de amor mutuo en sus ojos.

"Soy tan genial, cuando regresemos a casa me encargaré de revelar estas fotos" Hans la miró significativamente "Si ya sé, me largo; no lo olviden nos veremos a las 8:00 p.m. para cenar"

"Lo sé, diviértete con bebé Nikon" se burló la rubia, su hermana le mostró la lengua y se alejo dándole a ambos un poco de espacio.

Ambos se quedaron a contemplar el atardecer, Elsa apretó significativamente la mano de Hans, este la observó solo unos momentos antes de perderse en ese mar azul que representaban sus ojos. Con su mano libre, acuno su mejilla y se acercó para romper con la distancia, sello sus labios con los suyos en un gesto que no era urgente ni pasional. Con ese beso, el pelirrojo le hacía saber cuanto la amaba y cuanto quería estar a su lado.

Ninguno se dio cuenta de las fotos que tomo Anna mientras permanecía escondida detrás de la puerta hacía la cubierta.

"Simplemente hermosas" Revisó las fotos y luego como prometió, dejo a solas a su hermana.

* * *

><p>Uno de los hoteles más grandes y lujosos de las Islas del Sur era el destino de los Dehrendel, "<em>The Moon Palace" <em>propiedad de Thimon Westerguard y familia; detrás de su hijo heredero Jensen, existía una gran linea de sucesión que anhelaba hacerse con la cadena de hoteles y las riquezas que estos dejarían.

Thimon y Marian solo confiaban en que las disputas de sus hijos por ser reconocidos no afectaran su relación como familia. Todavía les era doloroso recordar la muerte de Arthur, su quinto hijo; y la partida de Hans a tierras de Noruega.

"Maxwell, quiero que todo sea perfecto, esta tarde llega un importante amigo de mi padre y toda su familia"

"Déjeme decirle que luce algo estresado señor"

"Gracias por el comentario Maxwell, ahora ocúpate de la recepción de los Dehrendel"

Jensen Westerguard, rubio de ojos verdes, alto y fornido; estaba cerca de cumplir los cuarenta años, pero aún tenía ese aire infantil que se remarcaba al sonreír.

"¿Todo listo Jensen?" Una voz potente hablo detrás de él.

"Todo listo Padre"

"Recuerda que nada debe arruinar la visita de mi amigo Adgar y su familia, ni siquiera esos dos pillos tuyos" Él le miro significativamente "Sí todo sale bien, podre cerrar un importante negocio con él"

Jensen suspiro, sea como sea debía mantener alejado a Michael y Sophie de los visitantes, generalmente eran unos niños bien portados, excepto con los amigos de la familia; quizá habían heredado el travieso carácter de sus tíos Damien y Dereck pero cuando realizaban sus bromas, más de uno salia lastimado.

"Señor, llegó correspondencia para usted"

"¿De quien Max?" Thimon miro interrogante al mayordomo.

"Es de parte de su hijo Hans" La sola mención del pelirrojo menor, hizo dibujar en el patriarca de los Westerguard una enorme sonrisa, su hijo mayor quedó en silencio mientras la carta era leída.

"Prepara todo, quiero una habitación de lujo para mi hijo menor"

"Como ordene Señor" Maxwell tomo la carta de manos y se retiro.

"Padre, ¿Puedo saber a qué se debe tu alegría?"

"Tu hermano menor regresa a casa Jensen, pero no viene solo, nos presentará a su prometida"

"¿Prometida?, ¿Hans se va a casar? Solo tiene 24 años"

"Tú te comprometiste a los 22"

"Eran tiempos distintos"

"Ya no discutas Jensen y prepara todo, tenemos dos grandes invitados"

* * *

><p>El crucero donde viajaba la familia, toco puerto al amanecer. El clima no era igual a Noruega, donde a pesar de estar en verano, la gente solía usar prendas ligeras de invierno. Las Islas del Sur, era un paraíso tropical para quien las visitase. Hans traía un pantalón corto en color arena y una camisa ligera blanca, bajó del crucero usando lentes de sol y arrancando suspiros a las chicas a su alrededor; extendió su mano hacía la rubia que le acompañaba, Elsa traía un vestido ligero azul celeste de tirantes y su trenza se mecía al compás del viento, sonrió a Hans y se gano una mirada de odio por parte de las celosas chicas.<p>

"Tienes muchas admiradoras"

"Como si importara, espera a que conozcas a Grant y a James, somos los únicos solteros que quedan en la familia"

"Será divertido conocerlos"

"Jensen es el mayor, sigue Robert y después los gemelos Damien y Dereck; por culpa de las apuestas perdí a mi quinto hermano, Arthur" Él bajo la mirada "Estudiando en el extranjero están los dos trillizos restantes, Roland y Alrik; siguen otro par de gemelos Fedrick y Hendrick, deberían estar en casa, son vacaciones así que quizá los conozcas"

"Será un placer"

"Luego esta Will; tiene una hija que adoro, aunque no lo creas amo a mis sobrinos; luego están Grant, James y finalmente Yo" Elsa le miro significativamente, sabía que para Hans sobresalir por encima de sus hermanos mayores no había sido nada fácil, pero nunca creyó que mencionar a su fallecido hermano le cambiaría el semblante.

"Hay algo que nunca te he preguntado Hans"

"Dispara"

"¿Porque no estudiaste aquí? Se que la Universidad de las Islas también tiene Mercadotecnia en su plan curricular"

"Tenía sueños de libertad"

"¿Sueños de libertad?"

"Solo diré algo, todos podemos elegir, lo que no toleramos es la consecuencia de esa decisión" Le acunó el rostro con la mano "Mi padre por ejemplo, dejo que yo marchara sin importarle y no pudo vivir con la tristeza que le ocasiono a mi madre"

"BIENVENIDOS A LAS ISLAS DEL SUR" grito una voz delante de ellos "¿HANS?"

"¿Damien?"

"¿El pequeño vuelve a casa?" Preguntó curioso y sin dejar de sonreír a su hermano menor "Bienvenido a casa Hans"

"Gracias Damien, te presento a Elsa" Dijo al señalar a la chica que iba de su brazo.

"Mucho gusto señorita" Tendió su mano para que el pelirrojo la sujetara, pero solo recibió un beso en el dorso, gesto que visiblemente molesto a Hans que se aclaro la garganta.

"Es mi prometida" La sonrisa se borro del rostro de Damien para ser reemplazado por una cara de sorpresa, estaba totalmente cohibido por su atrevimiento, pero feliz de que su hermano encontrara a alguien tan bella.

.

.

.

"Bienvenido Adgar, amigo mio" Una voz familiar le sorprendió a ambos, Hans quedó pálido al ver a su padre estrechar la mano de su futuro suegro. El destino tenía que estar en su contra ¿Eran amigos?

"Hans ¿Quién es el señor adorable con quién habla mi padre?"

"Es el mio" bajo la mirada mientras un aura de depresión lo acompañaba. La chica solo asintió y le palmeo la espalda. La tortura apenas comenzaba.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Hola! Si lees esto es porque has logrado soportar el terrible texto de ahí arriba.<strong>_

_**"Un review para un fic, es un fic feliz"**_

_**¡JDayC Fuera!**_


	4. Sueños de Libertad II

**Disclaimer:** Nada de lo que puedan reconocer nos pertenece. Frozen y sus personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Dudas, comentarios, tomatazos, amenazas con armas ligeramente punzo-cortantes al final de cada capítulo.

* * *

><p><strong>» 4 «<strong>

**"Sueños de Libertad II"**

Como quién recibe un balde de agua fría, así fue la noticia con la que se encontró al volver a casa. Su padre y futuro suegro eran grandes amigos de la universidad, pues a pesar de ser de generaciones diferentes ambos se habían matriculado en 'Negocios Internacionales' y jamás perdieron la comunicación.

De hecho, Thimon tenía grandes esperanzas en Adgar, y no se equivocó; su inteligencia y talento como empresario lo habían posicionado como el mejor en todo el territorio noruego y claro, después de tantos años de conocerse, ambos tenían puesto los ojos en un importante negocio para beneficio de ambas compañías.

"Bienvenidos a las Islas del Sur" Thimon estrechó a su amigo en un caluroso abrazo y dirigiéndose a la esposa de esté, añadió "Idun, tan bella como siempre, a Marian le dará mucho gusto verte"

"Muchas gracias por recibirnos Thimon"

"No des las gracias, querida Idun, ustedes son grandes amigos de la familia; pasen, mi hijo mayor les ha preparado todo para que se sientan como en casa" Al darse vuelta sus ojos dieron con una mirada esmeralda tan similar a la de él "¿Hans?" su voz pausada y tranquila sonó algo entrecortada, pues simplemente no podía creer lo que veía.

"¡Hola!" Saludó levantando la mano y sonriendo levemente; sin esperarlo, su padre corrió hacia él y le estrecho en un abrazo. Ante los ojos de su hermano Damien, Elsa y el resto de la familia, Hans correspondió "He vuelto... Papá"

* * *

><p>"¿Así que tú eres la prometida de mi pequeño Hans? Realmente hermosa, igual a tus padres" Thimon Westerguard tomó a Elsa de la mano y le dio una vuelta de 360°, ella rió por el gracioso gesto de su futuro suegro "Debo disculparme con usted señorita, no suelo ser muy expresivo en público, pero debo admitir que me sorprendió encontrarme con mi hijo menor eso no quita el hecho de que me da mucho gusto conocerla"<p>

"No se preocupe por eso, a mi también me da mucho gusto conocerlo y me alegra que Hans tenga una familia que le quiera" Elsa miró de reojo a su prometido, que en esos momentos platicaba con su padre, quizá tratando de entender un poco la situación.

Y vaya que necesitaba entenderla, al terminar la universidad, Hans había regresado a las Islas del Sur por mandato de Adgar, pero nunca tuvo el valor de visitar a su padre y madre, lo que hizo fue pedir ayuda a su hermano mayor Robert y ejerció su carrera en uno de los negocios adjuntos.

Pese al dolor y angustia de haberse alejado de Elsa; mientras ella terminaba sus estudios, Él sabía que Adgar lo hacía por su bien.

La relación padre e hijo había cambiado el día de la muerte de su hermano Arthur, el asesino andaba libre y eso preocupo mucho a sus hermanos mayores, algunos decidieron permanecer más cerca de sus progenitores por la depresión; otros, como él, decidieron terminar sus estudios fuera de casa; tomar sus propias decisiones, soñar con su libertad sin mirar atrás era todo lo que Hans quería, no soportaba vivir con los vestigios del dolor.

* * *

><p><em>El extraño ruido en el estudio alertó a los mayores, dentro se oían gritos y reclamos, no habían llegado al nivel de aventar las cosas entre sí; pero sabían que no debían intervenir, era un asunto de padre e hijo menor.<em>

_"¡No me pidas semejante estupidez! Porque no pienso acatar la orden" La voz furiosa de Hans resonó en todo el estudio y se escuchó hasta la sala de estar._

_"Harás lo que yo mande, eres mi hijo… el menor por si no te has dado cuenta"_

_"Ya basta de tanto drama; Arthur está muerto y también a mí me duele, pero no me pidas que me quede estancado en las Islas"_

_"¡Piensa un poco en tu madre!" Contraataco, intentando inútilmente en hacer retroceder a su hijo en su decisión._

_"Porque pienso en ella, es que debo hacerlo"_

_"Estarás cometiendo el peor error de tu vida muchacho" Thimon tomo a su hijo por la solapa de su camisa "No regreses a menos que cumplas con lo que te propones, no aceptaré que avergüences el apellido Westerguard"_

_"No te preocupes, que no pienso volver" Soltándose agresivamente del agarre, dio vuelta y de un portazo salió del estudio_

_"¡Hans! ¡Hans regresa!" La desesperada voz de su madre le persiguió por todo el camino hacia la puerta, intento abrirla pero un brazo le atrapó al instante; en el aire, se encontró con unos ojos verdes iguales a los de él que le miraban con enojo._

_"Piensa bien en lo que haces mocoso"_

_"Ya sé que es lo que debo hacer… Adiós Robert" Y salió de casa dejando atrás todo._

* * *

><p>"¿Ahora entiendes porque lo hice?" Preguntó Adgar "Mi objetivo era que te reencontraras con ellos y me engañaste Hans"<p>

"Lamento mucho haberle mentido, pero no me sentía listo, ahora creo poder entender, yo desconocía que usted era un buen amigo de mi padre" Hans suspiro "Todo lo que sucedió cuando llegue a Noruega, los contratiempos que tuve y el conocer a Elsa, nada fue coincidencia, todo fue un macabro plan del destino ¿No le molesta que me haya comprometido con Elsa?"

"Para nada Hans, cuando nos presentaron y escuche tu apellido, de inmediato me puse en contacto con tu padre, deprimido por la pérdida de tu hermano, me pidió que cuidase de ti" Él le palmeo el hombro con cariño "Siento si alguna vez fui duro contigo, solo quería que maduraras"

"Parece ser que mi destino siempre fueron ustedes, de alguna u otra manera así tenían que suceder las cosas, yo siempre creí que usted temía por la herencia"

"Y así fue en un principio, pero ahora que has madurado basta con mirarte a los ojos para saber que no le harás daño" Luego se acercó a su oído "Sabes que Oaken puede encargarse fácilmente de ti" Hans palideció, que efectiva amenaza.

.

.

.

Mientras el personal del hotel llevaba las pertenencias a las habitaciones; Anna e Idun decidieron dar un paseo por los jardines del hotel acompañadas de Damien, entraban a la recepción, cuando un pequeño autobús turístico estacionó en la entrada; y como si de una estampida se tratase, de él descendieron seis cabezas, entre rubias y pelirrojas.

"Sepan disculparlos, ellos son los pequeños" Damien rió ante la cara de susto que puso Anna, pidió disculpas y se alejó un momento para ayudar a una mujer algo mayor a descender del vehículo "Bienvenida a casa, madre"

Marian Westerguard descendió del autobús, vestía un vestido de color blanco, unas sandalias cafés y un sombrero amplio, tenía unas cuantas arrugas imperceptibles alrededor de los ojos y un aire de superioridad y elegancia. Detrás de ella también iban algunos de sus hijos y nueras.

"Deja de ser tan adulador Damien, ahora entiendo porque Kelly se divorcio de ti" Él se deprimió.

"Madre no seas tan dura, hago lo mejor que puedo… por cierto tenemos visitas" El pelirrojo señaló a sus dos acompañantes que saludaron con una mano en alto.

"No lo puedo creer, ¿Idun?, ¿Idun Dehrendel?" La madre de Anna asintió "Esto sí que es una verdadera sorpresa, suéltame Damien" Soltando la mano de su hijo se arrojó en un abrazo a su amiga "Tantos años sin saber de ti, vamos dentro querida, tenemos mucho de qué hablar"

Al cruzar alegremente las puertas del hotel se encontró con una escena muy peculiar, su esposo platicaba con una jovencita rubia muy simpática, sus nietos corrían por el hall con tanta energía y palideciendo de repente, sus ojos azules dieron con el rostro de su hijo menor que intercambiaba algunas palabras con quien reconoció como el esposo de su amiga.

"¿Hans? ¿Hans Christian Westerguard Andersen II, realmente eres tú?" Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y corrió hacía su hijo menor, él sorprendido, la rodeo con sus fuertes brazos y ocultó su rostro en el hueco del cuello de su madre. Tantos años separados que su reencuentro fue muy emotivo para todos los presentes.

Adgar, Idun, Elsa y Thimon sonrieron, Anna sin ser discreta, tomo su cámara y guardó en imágenes todos esos hermosos momentos. Para Hans esas vacaciones serían inolvidables y todo gracias a Adgar.

* * *

><p>Instalados en sus habitaciones y aseados, Adgar e Idun bajaron al comedor para acompañar a los miembros de la familia Westerguard en la cena; Thimon estaba al corriente del compromiso de Hans, él mismo se lo había contado en su carta y aunque estaba radiante de felicidad, para su esposa, Marian, iba a ser un suceso algo difícil de aceptar, no todos los días se recuperaba al hijo menor y en muy poco tiempo se perdía por compromiso.<p>

A las 7:00 p.m., Hans toco a la puerta de Elsa y Anna, y fue recibido por la pelirroja.

"Luces bastante bien... ¡Elsa!, Hans está aquí"

"Veo que estas de muy buen humor" Dijo al entrar a la habitación.

"Tu hogar es muy bello Hans, mañana iré a conocer la reserva ecológica del Norte"

"¿Irá algún tipo de guía contigo? La fauna suele ser muy peligrosa, ¿Por qué no tomas un _tour_?" La seguridad de Anna de pronto se volvió una de sus prioridades, distraída e ingenua, si algo le ocurría no soportaría el dolor que causaría en Elsa y en sus padres.

"Puedo cuidarme sola" Dijo la pelirroja con seguridad.

"Si claro" Dijo sarcásticamente y luego añadió "Hablaré con mi hermano James, es director de uno de los parques"

Anna estuvo a punto de replicar cuando una voz los distrajo a ambos.

"¡Estoy lista!" Elsa entró a la habitación luciendo un vestido celeste a juego con sus ojos, el maquillaje ligero que remarcaba sus facciones, zapatos de tacón en color plata y el cabello largo ligeramente ondulado. Hans y Anna boquearon varias veces sin saber que decir, definitivamente la imagen de la rubia les había dejado sumamente impresionados.

"Te ves... Bellísima" La única palabra que se le ocurrió al pelirrojo al ver a su prometida.

"Wow, hermana… wow" La pelirroja se había quedado sin palabras.

"Gracias a ambos" Tomo a Hans del brazo "Andando no quiero hacer esperar a tu familia" Y dirigiéndose a su hermana menor "¿Estas segura de que no vienes?"

"¿Estás loca? Tengo 600 canales vía satélite y una consola de videojuegos... Diviértanse" Anna se tiró al sofá frente al televisor y ambos rieron por la conducta de la menor. A pesar de tener veintiún años casi veintidós, siempre tendría ese aire infantil.

Al salir de la habitación, Hans frenó el avance y le pidió cerrar los ojos, ella rió y pronto sintió como una fina cadena era colocada en su cuello, abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se encontró con una cadena de plata y un dije en forma de copo de nieve.

"Se que es verano, pero para mi siempre representaras la pureza del invierno ¿Recuerdas? Del día en que nos conocimos" Besó su frente y luego selló sus labios.

"Realmente hermoso, gracias Hans" Ella enlazó sus dedos con los de Él y volvió a reclamar sus labios con ternura.

* * *

><p>"¡Quiero ir a la cena! ¡Déjame ir con ustedes!"<p>

"Ya conoces mi respuesta Ethan, tu abuelo tiene un importante invitado y muchos negocios que atender"

"Eso es totalmente injusto" El menor se quejó y dejó caer el peso muerto de su cuerpo en el sillón "Mamá, lo juró, esta vez me portaré bien" Con sus enormes ojos verdes miro a su madre en espera de complicidad y rescate materno.

"Robert…" Comenzó ella.

"Ni hablar Emma, ¿Ya olvidaste lo que paso la última vez? No pienso arriesgarme, haré que Maxwell le traiga la cena" El pequeño bufó exasperado "Andando, no quiero llegar tarde" y viendo fijamente a los ojos de su primogénito añadió "Te lo advierto Ethan, nada de trucos, bromas o similares o tu castigo será muy severo"

El pequeño pasó saliva, visiblemente intimidado.

"Lo siento Ethan, pero un 'No' es No" Emma acarició el rubio cabello de su hijo de 7 años, tomo el brazo que le ofrecía su marido y salieron de la habitación.

"La vida de adulto es aburrida, pero nadie le dice 'No' a Ethan Westerguard" Cogió el teléfono de la mesilla y marcó a la recámara de uno de sus primos "Tengo que esperar a Maxwell pero esta noche pondremos en marcha la operación cobra"

"Estoy listo; Michael, Sophie y Elise te verán en el vestíbulo"

"Cuida de que Julie se duerma temprano, recuerda Isaac, sin errores"

"Lo sé, Ethan, lo sé" Y colgó al tiempo que tocaban a su puerta.

"Le traigo la cena, joven Ethan"

"Gracias Max" El menor sonrió con malicia.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Hola! Feliz día a todos los que leen esta historia.<strong>_

_**¿De que serán capaces estos cuatro pequeños?**_

_**"Un review para un fic, es un fic feliz"**_

_**¡JDayC Fuera!**_


	5. Sueños de Libertad III

**Disclaimer:** Nada de lo que puedan reconocer nos pertenece. Frozen y sus personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Dudas, comentarios, tomatazos y amenazas con armas ligeramente punzo-cortantes al final de cada capítulo.

* * *

><p><strong>» 5 «<strong>

**"Sueños de Libertad III"**

Hans tenía razón, su familia era muy especial. Estaba nerviosa por compartir la mesa con sus futuros suegros y cuñados; dejo escapar un suspiro y sintió como su mano era atrapada por la del pelirrojo entrelazando sus dedos y sonriendo.

"Te juro que no comen" le comentó divertido para intentar tranquilizarla "Aquí vamos" y juntos entraron al salón donde les esperaban.

El primero en ponerse de pie fue Thimon, el padre de Hans; su sonrisa sincera sobresalía por sobre todo ese cabello rojizo que le rodeaba la mandíbula. Adgar también se puso de pie y sus ojos se enfocaron en el andar seguro de su hija, Elsa lucía increíblemente hermosa con ese vestido celeste ¿Cuántos años habían pasado? Su pequeña princesa ya había crecido, se le iba del nido en busca de nuevos horizontes y sin poder evitarlo un sentimiento nostálgico le invadió.

"Siempre es más difícil para el padre de la novia" el susurro de la voz de Marian llego a él, se miraron y sonrieron "He vivido este momento en diez ocasiones, así que conozco esa mirada querido Adgar"

"Siempre tan amable Marian, gracias"

Hans llevó a Elsa hasta sus padres, ella estrecho nerviosa la mano que Thimon le ofrecía y luego se sintió cohibida por el abrazo que Marian Westerguard le otorgo. Adgar e Idun le miraban con una mezcla entre orgullo, nostalgia y felicidad.

"Bienvenida a la familia" Ella sonrió por las palabras que el padre de Hans le ofrecía "Elsa cuida de mi hijo, a veces puede ser un poco torpe y descuidado" y asintió.

"Y más te vale cuidar de ella, ¿Me has entendido Christian Westerguard?" disimulo una sonrisa cuando Marian regaño a Hans frente a todos los presentes.

"Si, Madre" contesto resignado, sí algo sabia la rubia es que nunca puedes ganar una pelea con tu madre. Son más sabias, inteligentes y para mala fortuna saben utilizar la psicología inversa.

Finalizadas las presentaciones, la futura pareja se sentó a la mesa y así comenzó el banquete por el compromiso matrimonial de Hans Christian Westerguard y Elizabeth Dehrendel.

* * *

><p>Anna volvió a suspirar de aburrimiento, como era la primera noche en el hotel no había muchas actividades que realizar, quizá si debió aceptar la invitación de Elsa y Hans para acompañarles en la cena familiar. Opto por darse un baño y descansar, mañana saldría rumbo a una de las reservas ecológicas, se moría por enseñarle a Kristoff todas las fotos que tomaría en el tour.<p>

Cuando ya se encontraba en pijama y dispuesta a dormir, un ruido fuera de su habitación le alertó. Con paso decidido y los nervios recorriéndole el cuerpo salió al pasillo pero le encontró totalmente vacío. Confundida dio media vuelta para volver a su habitación pero el ruido aumento, provenía del armario frente a las escaleras de servicio.

"¿Hola?" preguntó con miedo "¿Hay… hay alguien ahí?" otra vez el ruido y luego un golpeteo.

La pelirroja emitió un chillido nervioso y corrió a su habitación por algo con que defenderse de lo que fuese a estar dentro del armario. Tomo uno de los soportes para vela y armándose de valor salió al pasillo y se colocó frente a la puerta, giro el pomo y levantó su 'arma' pero lo que encontró no era lo que esperaba.

El mayordomo de la familia, se encontraba atado de manos y pies, con cinta metálica en la boca y mirándole con ojos suplicantes que lo desatara. Anna reacciono y le ayudo a deshacerse de todo eso.

"¿Qué le ocurrió?" preguntó nerviosa al tiempo que desataba las cuerdas y quitaba la cinta de la boca del hombre mayor.

"Tenemos… que… detenerlos" dijo entrecortadamente "Esos niños son un peligro para la cena"

"¿Niños?" preguntó aún más confundida "¿Los pequeños de la mañana?" el mayordomo asintió nervioso "¡Oh no! Elsa, Hans"

**.**

Cuatro pequeñas siluetas se colaron entre las mesas del comedor hasta el área privada donde sus padres, abuelos e invitados cenaban a gusto. No era la primera vez que Ethan y sus primos arruinaban una velada familiar, de hecho era su especialidad.

El pequeño rubio de siete años enfocó sus ojos verdes en su víctima de la noche, un hombre alto, fornido y tan parecido a él; su padre, Robert Westerguard.

"Ethan, esto es una locura…" una voz algo mayor hablo detrás suyo y se cruzó de brazos.

"Michael tiene razón, siempre nos metemos en problemas por tu culpa" la gemela imitó el gesto de su hermano mayor y miro con enojo a su rubio primo.

"Ustedes si son unos cobardes, puedes irse, haré esto con o sin su ayuda… andando Elise" la pequeña de seis años le miro nerviosa y negó "¿Tú también?"

"Lo siento, pero ya tengo bastante con mis castigos"

Irritado por el abandono de sus primos les dio la espalda y se dirigió al carrito de servicio donde descansaba uno de los platillos principales, el favorito de su abuelo. Anna y Maxwell llegaron agitados de su carrera y justó a tiempo para encontrar a tres de los cuatro niños. Tenían el rostro lleno de temor y la más pequeña sollozaba lentamente.

"Joven Michael, ¿Dónde está...?" Max tomo al pequeño de diez años de los hombros justo a tiempo para cuando la joven pelirroja a su lado corrió hacia el lugar de la cena "¡No puede ser!"

"¡Cuidado todos!" el grito de Anna llegó demasiado tarde.

Bueno eso de las escenas en cámara lenta ya era costumbre en la familia Westerguard, el carrito se deslizo rápidamente hacia el comedor sin dar tiempo a nada, derrapo por la alfombra del lugar e hizo caer todo el contenido de la pasta sobre la cabeza de cierto pelirrojo menor salpicando en el camino a todos los presentes. Una vez más el plan de Ethan había fallado.

"¡ETHAN!" Robert camino muy enojado hacia su hijo. El pequeño con mucho miedo intentó esconderse sin éxito a las espaldas de Anna, el rubio alzó la mano para corregirlo pero fue detenido en el aire por su hermano "¿Hans?"

Todos los presentes miraron asombrados la escena. El pelirrojo aun escurría salsa por su elegante traje y cabello, se había puesto de pie tan rápido como pudo al ver las intenciones de su hermano y le miró con seriedad, sus ojos esmeraldas traían un brillo de bondad.

"Ya déjalo Robert…" Hans se inclinó hacia su sobrino y le despeino el cabello llenándolo de salsa "Buen intento pero sabes que no funciona así"

"¿Tío Hans?"

"Lo único que el niño quiere es tu atención" su hermano abrió los ojos sorprendido "¿Qué ya no recuerdas que yo hacía lo mismo?" preguntó curioso "¿Realmente inviertes tiempo necesario en él?

"Yo… no" Robert calmó su ira y miro a su pequeño primogénito que lloraba entre los brazos de Anna "Supongo que no he pensado en él lo suficiente"

"Ethan solo busca tu atención, por eso es travieso"

Impresionado por la acción de Hans, Adgar tomo de la mano a Elsa y le sonrió. La rubia se quedó pasmada, los ojos de su padre traían un mensaje, uno que ella no supo descifrar; dirigió su mirada a donde su prometido y hermano hablaban y se acercó lentamente a donde Anna consolaba al pequeño.

"Mejor lo llevas a darse un baño y dormir" la pelirroja asintió y salió de la sala en compañía de Max y los otros pequeños.

Robert volvió a fruncir el entrecejo y tomo con violencia a Hans del brazo; el pelirrojo menor se limpiaba la ropa y el cabello con ayuda de Elsa y las servilletas que tenían a mano, giró sorprendido al sentir el agarre de su hermano mayor.

"¿Desde cuándo te crees tan listo, mocoso?" Ambas miradas se encontraron en el aire.

"Eso Robert…" suspiro entre cansado y divertido "… Es un _pequeño secreto_" y Adgar sonrió al escuchar sus palabras.

Poco a poco todos se fueron retirando; unos confundidos, como los hermanos de Hans y sus parejas; otros felices como Marian, Idun, Hans y Elsa; otros como Robert y Emma muy enojados. Adgar salió al balcón del hotel a mirar un poco las estrellas antes de reencontrarse con su esposa, en sus manos descansaba un vaso de whisky sin tocar.

"¿Así que un pequeño secreto?" Thimon llego a su encuentro también con un vaso de la bebida que Adgar no había tocado "¿Entonces está listo?" Preguntó curioso al tiempo que chocaban sus vasos y bebían.

"Va por buen camino, aprende rápido"

"Pero sigue siendo un descuidado" Ambos miraron al cielo nocturno antes de terminar su bebida y entrar "Me sorprende que le contaras"

"Las lecciones más importantes pasan de generación en generación, Hans sufrirá cuando llegue el momento adecuado, lo sé... quizá un poco más de lo que yo estoy sufriendo ahora" Estrecho la mano de su amigo y cada uno partió rumbo a su habitación.

Aún les quedaban tres locas y agitadas semanas de vacaciones en el Sur.

* * *

><p>"Te veré mañana, descansa" Elsa tomo el rostro de Hans entre sus manos y le plantó un beso en los labios, el muchacho rodeo su cintura y correspondió "Báñate" le dijo al separarse.<p>

"¿Qué no te gusta la salsa de espagueti?" contraataco entre altanero, soberbio y divertido.

"Buenas noches Hans" la rubia cerró la puerta de su habitación y el pelirrojo se dirigió a su recámara; a paso lento y en el camino se reencontró con un aseado y perfumado Robert.

"Pensé en lo que me dijiste… tienes razón… debo prestarle más atención a Ethan" su hermano le dio la espalda y entro a su habitación "Algún día, serás un buen padre Hans" le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta, él sonrió satisfecho.

* * *

><p>En sus camas; bañados, cómodos y sin temor, los pequeños sobrinos de Hans dormían plácidamente. Robert abrió la puerta y se acercó a su hijo para depositar un beso sobre su frente.<p>

"Prometo pasar más tiempo contigo" se permitió acariciar los rubios cabellos de su primogénito, suspiro cansado y salió de la recámara sin ver atrás, de haberlo hecho hubiese visto la sonrisa en el rostro de su hijo y la inocente lagrima que salió de sus ojos.

Después de todo, sus planes no habían salido tan mal.

**.**

Elsa se colocó el pijama, observó a Anna dormir y se metió a la cama; cerró los ojos pensando en las acciones de Hans.

No muy lejos de ahí también el pelirrojo se disponía a dormir pensando en todo lo que ocurrió esa noche pero sobretodo en la rubia que pronto se convertiría en su esposa.

"Me pregunto sí estoy haciendo bien esto" abatido por los poderes de Morfeo se rindió a su descanso.

**.**

Adgar abrazo a Idun hacia su pecho y depositó un beso en la frente de su esposa. Se dejó embriagar por el fresco aroma a lavanda y cerró los ojos.

"Él es perfecto para Elsa" la adormilada voz de Idun llegó a sus oídos "Lo estás haciendo bien, querido… la estas dejando ir"

"Solo quiero que ambos sean felices" Se arrebujaron entre las mantas y rindieron al cansancio.

* * *

><p>La tranquila noche llegó y paso por el hotel de la familia Westerguard, todos y cada uno de sus invitados descansado de las aventuras nocturnas se levantó temprano para las actividades del día… La siguiente aventura comenzaría a las ocho en punto, una visita guiada a la reserva ecológica más grande del Sur.<p>

Hans bostezo y colocó su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia, tomo su mano y la llevó a sus labios.

"Me hubiese quedado en el hotel, soy alérgico a la mayoría de las aventuras en la selva" se sorprendió al ver que su prometida aún traía puesto el colgante "¿Lo trajiste?" preguntó emocionado.

"Claro que sí, es un amuleto de buena suerte" giró el rostro para depositar un beso en sus labios "Y no mientas, no eres alérgico a nada"

"Te equivocas cariño, soy alérgico a _ella_" señaló a una emocionada Anna que tomaba fotos a diestra y siniestra "Y a la mente macabra de estos seis" señaló a sus pequeños sobrinos que iban sentados adelante.

"No dramatices" regañó Elsa.

La aventura apenas comenzaba.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien ahí? Llevo sin actualizar un mes. Lo siento pero la inspiración no fluía de manera natural, creo haber escrito el borrador de este capítulo como unas cinco o seis veces y simplemente no quedaba. En fin espero les guste.<strong>

"**Un review para un fic, es un fic feliz"**

**¡JDayC Fuera!**


End file.
